Field
The present application is generally related to computer memory, and more particularly, to apparatuses, systems, and methods for data storage and retrieval using non-volatile computer memory.
Description of the Related Art
Computer systems operate, in part, using volatile memory. Computer memory modules using random access memory (RAM) typically do not retain any data once the main power source is lost (e.g., turned off or experiencing a power failure). In contrast, non-volatile computer memory, such as read only memory (ROM), tends to have long-term storage capacity, but tends to be slower than RAM.
As systems become more complex and mission-critical, the possibility of irreplaceable data being stored in volatile memory increases. For this reason, the majority of mission-critical data can be periodically stored in non-volatile memory. Various options are available for such non-volatile storage units, including but not limited to hard drive devices (HDD), solid state drives (SSD), or solid state storage (SSS) units. Computer systems utilizing such non-volatile memory can transfer data from a host's in-line volatile memory module directly connected to a main processing unit to the non-volatile memory operationally connected to the computer system. For example, the host's central processing unit can fetch data blocks from volatile memory and can send them out to the downstream controllers. Once the target controller receives these data blocks, they can be stored in the non-volatile memory.